preguntale a los titanes
by Pacificgirl21
Summary: haz tus preguntas y yo te respondere
1. Chapter 1

**Ola olita y bienvenidos a este fic de preguntas hecho por mi.**

**aviso: soy nueva en esto de este tipo de fics asi que no sean malos**

**-**CAPITULO 1 **-**por ravencb24

** que sentiste cuando starfire te beso en el capitulo GO ?**

robin: pues un poco sorprendido por que fue tan derepente que no estaba preparado.

cyborg: y tambien te gustó, no es asi picaron-mientras le pincha el brazo

robin:eh em pu-pues...-mas rojo que su traje

yo: pasemos antes de que a robin le de un colapso-aguantando la risa

** robin y starfire: es cierto que teneis una relacion amorosa?**

star: pues la verdad...esque no ...digo solo amigos-roja como su pelo

robin: lo mismo digo-tambien rojo

cyborg:si ya lo que tu digas-aguantando la risa como yo

yo: jajajajaja nunca vi dos personas tan testarudas jajaajaj

cb: se nota que no conoces a raven

-tres segundos despues

robin: chicos donde esta chico bestia?

yo: raven lo tiro por la ventana por lo que dijo-tranquilamente

todos menos cb-que no estaba- y raven-que nunca se rie: jajajajajajaajajajajajajajaja

** slade: por que confundes tanto a robin? me gusta lo que haces eres el segundo villano mas malo**

slade: por que es divertirlo confundirlo tano y... ¡COMO QUE EL SEGUNDO VILLANO MAS MALO ¡¿QUIEN ES MAS MALO QUE YO!?

yo: que te lo diga rae

raven: tu no has peleado contra mi padre verdad?

slade: no

raven: se nota

yo: pero no es peor que rae enfadada

cb: en eso tienes razon

-un segundo despues se vio a un chico verde y a una niña castaña salir volando desde la torre hasta gotham

** chico bestia: que es lo que mas te gusta de rae? tranquilo rae no se enterara**

cb: bueno si ella no lo va ha oir me gusta mucho su personalidad misteriosa-con un sonrojo

cyborg: si lo sabia, se lo dire a rae!

yo: no hace falta rae ya lo oyo,mira no la ves ahi desmayada-señalando a u una raven tirada en el suelo con la cara mas roja que el traje de robin

cb: ¡ me engañaste!

yo: es que sino no lo decias

cb: me las pagaras!

yo : patitas para que las quiero-corro por mi vida mientras me persigue un chico verde muy cabreado

**5. para red x: quien cres que es la titan mas sexy?**

red x: la mas sexy... la chica gotica esa raven es la mas sexy-mirando a rae con una mirada pervertida

raven: o/o

cb: grrrr

yo . pasemos antes de que rae se desmaye o chico bestia mate a red x... celoso-lo ultimo en susurro

** rae: quien te parece mas sexy?**

raven: nadie

rae amor: mentira mentira los mas sexys son red x y bestita

raven: cierra la boca-sonrojada

cb: o/o que fu-fue lo ultimo que dijo? -sonrojadisimo

red x: lo sabia sabia que le gustaba-pasndo una mano por la cintura de rae

cb: ¡SACA TU MANO DE MI CHICA!

red x: tu chica?

cb: o/o eh em yo...-rojo pero no mas que rae

raven: o/o

yo: lo dijo lo dijo

** cyborg: he buscado por internet y hay gente que dice que te gusta abeja otros que jinx y otros una tal sara. quien te gusta de verdad?**

cyborg:pues es...es...-rojo muy rojo

abeja: chispita, quien es sara y jinx enserio?-enfadada

cyborg: huy me llaman chao-adios a cyborg

abeja: VICTOR STONE VUELVE AQUI!

cyborg: patitas para que las quiero

**bueno hasta aqui mi capitulo espero que os haya gustado este capitulo espero con ansias vuestras dudas o comentarios. **

**nos vemos chao ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**ola volvi y es genial que ya tenga preguntas espero que esto siga asi es genial bueno pasemos a avergonzar a los titanes...perdon a pregunta a los titanes...aunque va a ser lo mismo jajajaja**

CAPITULO 2 por ravencb24

**NB: siga con ese animo You: usted es grandiosa**

yo: gracias chicos sois los mejores ^.^ os adoro

**NB: mmmm... Cy ¿por que no vuelves con los titanes del este? en mi opinion eras grandioso como lider.**

cyborg: si me lo han dicho mucho que era un gran lider pero yo no vuelvo porque echaria de menos cocinar con star, pelear con bestita, molestar a robin, estar con mi hermanita... los echaria de menos a ellos.

yo: hay cyborg me has hecho llorar...eres genial-lo abrazo

**You: ¿ porque robin es el lider si el no tiene ningun poder? Y no digan porque es un buen lider porque Cy es mejor**

yo: eso mismo me pregunto yo, mira you tenemos la misma duda ^.^ que casualidad

star: no lo sé amigo you

cyborg: yo tampoco pero gracias por lo de mejor lider.

cb: yo creo que es por el ego que tiene

raven: por primera vez concuerdo con tigo chico bestia

robin: ejem ejem-chico bestia y raven sudan frio

yo: -susurrando a cb y rae- corred tontos corred

-empiezan a correr y robin los persigue

yo: oye you yo tambien pienso que es por el ego

**NB: señorita ravencb24 ¿tiene novio? mi hermano pregunta jeje You: q-q-que?!**

yo: pues...yo..eh...-muy sonrojada

cyborg: anda ravencb-es como me llaman mis amigos titanes-te salen pretendientes jajaja XD

**NB: star ¿ravencb24 tiene novio?**

star: pues ayer platicamos y me dijo que no, no tiene novio

yo: ¡star!-sonrojada

star: que pasa amiga ravencb ¿no te agradan nuestros amigos NB y You?

yo: yo nunca dije eso-sonrojada y susurrando

**You: haaaa...como sea...Gizmo porque en el capitulo de torneo de heros apareciste? ¿significa que eres un heroe? NB: y al final te alegraste cuando robin te dio una "placa" titan¿significa que quieres ser un titan?**

gizmo: pues aparecí porque piensan que deberia ser un heroe pero no lo soy y en respecto a si quiero ser un titan o no ...puede que si y puede que no ...secreto...

**NB: por ultimo a ravencb24 ¿estarías dispuesta a salir con mi hermano? jeje You: que dijiste? NB: lo veras despues You jeje**

cb: vamos ravencb responde jajaja

yo: -sonrojada-pues creo que primero necesitaria conocerte mejor pero creo que si ...la verdad es que si,estaria dispuesta a salir con You

cyborg: el amor esta en el aire

**ravenyaz: raven: red x o chico bestia?-y tienes que escoger uno,no se vale decir ninguno**

raven: no hay otra opcion?

yo: nop

raven: en ese caso chico bestia-sonrojada pero no se nota por la capucha

red x: que mal

cyborg: ravencb ven aqui

yo: que pasa cy?

cyborg: bestita se desmayó

yo: hay ...el amor...

cyborg: y tu con You?

yo: eh...-sonrojada-como lo despertamos?

cyborg: no sé

robin: esperemos que se le pase pronto

**ravenyaz: robin: por que eres tan obsesivo?**

robin: yo no soy obsesivo

cb: viejo, si duermes rodeado de slades de cartón!

cyborg: hay gente que piensa que te gusta

robin: ¡QUE ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ LOCO O QUE!

**ravenyaz: cb: raven o terra? y tienes que escoger una...**

cb: eh..-sonrojado-raven-susurrando

cyborg: ravencb le paso lo mismo a rae

yo: me lo suponía

**ravenyaz: slade eres un pervertido y pedofilo ...casi desnudas a raven...O/O**

slade: solo segui ordenes

yo: si ya-sarcasmo

**ravenyaz: ravencb24: vas a salir con you?jajaja!**

yo: pues si no veo por que no ^.^ ademas el y su hermano son los dos muy lindos

**bueno hasta aqui hoy y quiero informar de que todo el que participe es mi amigo asi que pueden llamarme "ravencb24" o "ravencb"**

**solo para no repetir el 24 bueno me despido hasta el proximo capitulo**

**ha un desde aqui un beso para you **

**adios **


	3. Chapter 3

**ola ya volvi mas a divertirnos**

CAPITULO 3 por ravencb24

**You: (desmayado). . . NB: cuñadita con tu final mi hermano quedo noqueado jejeje. Pero le pasa por molestar con una amiga mia, pasemos a las preguntas**

yo: jeje debe estar muy lindo desmayado jeje

**-para Robin: ¿sabes que hay una version en la que eres novio de la hija de satara?(es el mago de la liga de la justicia)**

star: -enfadada-quien es la hija de satara?

robin: no-no lo se

yo: corre por tu vida tonto!

-robin sale corriendo mientras star lo persigue

cb: que pasa?

yo: star esta celosa jaja

**-Robin:¿Cuantas artes marciales dominas?**

robin: tantas que ni yo lo sé

**-BlackFire:¿Porque odias a tu hermana?**

black: por que ella me quito el trono y me desterro de tamaran

**You:he-ha...star¿Que cosas le gustan a ravencb?(rojicimo) NB: esa es la actitud hermano Cy ayudame a convencer Ravencb y star ayudame a preparar la cena! You: yo-yo solo pregunte que cosas le gustaban! NB: hermana ayudame a preparar la boda! You: DEJA DE ESCRIBIR!**

star: pues ... le gustan las cosas lindas es un poco como yo y cuando se enfada es como raven jajaja

cyborg: NB no hay que comvencer a ravencb ella esta de acuerdo en quedar con tu hermano porque le parece lindo

star: estaria encantada de cocinar para la cena de nuestros amigos

yo: NB cres que es buena idea que sea star la que se ocupe de la cena no es por molestar pero no me agrada la comida tamaraneana jaja

**Hola ravencb,me encanto muchisimo tu fic es demasiado gracioso yo digo que lo continues pues tienes un gran talento en eso de escribir. Bueno aqui tengo algunas preguntas para los personajes:**

yo: gracias jaja

**Para todos los titanes y villanos (varones por supuesto): ¿alguna vez ustedes tuvieron un sueño mojado?**

titanes y villanos: NO NUNCA!

yo: -susurrando- el 99% miente

**Para Raven: ¿Que te gusta de Chico Bestia?**

raven: eh..pu-pues que siempre intente sacarme una sonrisa aunque yo lo tire por la ventana

yo: voy a empezar a pensar que le gusta que lo tiren por la ventana

**Para Chico Bestia: ¿Que te gusta de Raven?**

cb: su personalidad misteriosa ...jeje

raven: x/x

yo: raven a caido

**Para Slade: ¿Por qué nunca dijiste que tenias un hijo y una hija?**

slade: por que no me parecio importante

yo: ya ya

**Para Cyborg: dime la verdad y no evadas la pregunta ¿Es cierto que te gusta Abeja?**

cyborg: eh...si

abeja: x/x

yo: y ahora abeja

**Para Speedy o Veloz (Como te nombren): No crees que deberias cambiar de estilo,**

**digo me fascina mucho en la manera que te vistes **

**como super heroe, pero todo el mundo te confunde con Robin. **

speedy: no, este es mi estilo y no lo cambio

yo: sabes una cosa yo digo que eres la copia barata de robin, y ese no es tu estilo es el de robin

**Para Aqualad: ¿a quien consideras de las chicas titanes la más hermosa?**

aqualad: pues me parece hermosa starfire

star: o/o

robin: grrrrr

**Para Monsiuer Mallah: ¿No te cansas de estar cuidando al parasito rosado de tu jefe?**

mons mallah:si mucho por cierto si es tan listo por que no se hace un cuerpo?

yo: creo que es para fastidiar jajaja

**ravenyaz: Para Raven: Si estuvieras en una isla desierta y tubieras que elegir 3 hombres distintos, 1 para matarlo, otro para casarte y otro para procrear... Cual de estas opciones elegirias para cada cosa:**

**a. Chico Bestia**

**b. Robin**

**c. Red x**

**(no se vale evadir y no se pueden repetir, tienes que elegir uno para cada cosa)**

raven: -sonrojada-c,b,a

yo: los nombres

raven: NO!

yo: vale vale

yo: bueno los lectores saben

yo: por cierto rae si solo fuera uno cual

raven: a

yo: los lectores saben jeje

**ravenyaz:Star: robin es celoso?**

star: no lo se pero como gruñe cuando un chico se me acerca, si

**ravenyaz:Robin: Star es celosa?**

robin: teniendo en cuenta que casi me mata por lo de la hija de satara, si

**ravenyaz: Slade la orden que tenias era marcar a Raven no dejarla semidesnuda, PERVERTIDO.**

slade: y tu como lo sabes?

yo: contactos,la gente tiene contactos

slade: si ya

yo: que has dicho-con voz tenebrosa

slade: na-nada

yo: eso pensaba ^.^

**ravenyaz:Red x: Quien es la titan mas sexy?**

red x: raven-mirandola

raven: x/x

cb: grrr

yo: raven a caido y bestita esta pensando en como matar a red x jajaja

**ravenyaz:Slade la misma pregunta que a Red x ( y no sevale decir ninguna)**

slade: mmmmm...raven

cb: grrrrrrrr

yo: otra victima para bestita y ahora raven no esta desmayada esta...¡vomitando! yiugh

**ravenyaz: ravencb: que buenoo tenemos parejito You y ravencb se van a casar...**

yo: jajaja bueno solo que de con el aun no se ...bueno es muy lindo y me agrada pero ...jejeje solo quede con el

**bueno hasta aqui adios y espero vuestras preguntas **

**chao besitos a you ;-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**ola olita antes quiero aclarar que en el capitulo anterior las preguntas que no tenian quien las hacia eran de queen-werempire, por cierto los que conoceis mi fic "¿a quien he de escoger?" sabreis quien es din pues ella estara a partir de ahora**

**bueno pasemos ^.^ **

CAPITULO 4 por ravencb24

**NB: que encantadora mi cuañadita... You: al diablo...RAVENCB USTED ES MUY DIVERTIDA Y ENCANTADORA CON GUSTO LA CONOCERIA!**

yo: jeje...gracias ...jeje-sonrojada

cb: mira ravencb jajaja

**NB: jeje...comosea pasemos a las preguntas...**

**-Star si fueras lesbiana te gustaria Raven?**

star: ¿que es ser lesbiana?

yo: NB no le metas cosas raras en la cabeza a star que ella es muy inocente

star: ?

**-Robin tube un sueño en el que rechazas a Star y te enamoras de Raven**

robin: eso nunca pasara por que a mi me gusta star...-se da cuenta de lo que dijo- ...o/o

star: x/x

yo: pensaba que nunca lo diria

**-¿Cy sabes que en otra version Abeja es novia de un heroe llamado guardian?**

cyborg: ¡¿QUEEEEEEE!?

**You: deja de hacer preguntas que molesten a los personajes...ha...**

**-star: ¿Sabes que hay que hacer para tener un hijo?**

yo: un segundo you ahora mismo star no puede responder

cb: por?

yo: aun no ha despertado del shock

cb: que habeis echo para despertarla?

yo: golpeado,mojado,lanzado por la ventana...

raven: yo digo que es mejor mi idea

robin: NUNCA!

cb: que idea?

raven: que robin la bese...rollo bella durmiente

cb: jajajajajajajajajajaja

**-Terra:escuche que hay un chico al que le gustas...jiji**

terra: cual? quien es?...es chico bestia?-lo ultimo susurrando

**NB: y eso es todo por ahora...organizare la cita de You y Ravencb You: TU NO HARAS NADA!**

todos menos yo: nosotros te ayudamos!

yo: VOSOTROS NO HAREIS NADA!

**ravenyaz: CB aplicate que parece que tienes competencia...**

cb: lo haré

**ravenyaz: Star: te cortarias el cabello?**

star:por que? no les gusta mi cabello?

**ravenyaz: Raven: te dejarias crecer el cabello?**

raven:no

**ravenyaz: Robin: sabias que se rumora que Red x es tu hermano?**

robin: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE!

**ravenyaz: Slade: Cuentanos un poco de tus hijos**

slade: no

yo: que has diho-voz tenebrosa

slade:NO!

yo: corre si no quieres morir

slade: socorro!-mientras le persiguo

**ravenyaz: Terra: Que titan ademas de CB te parece guapo (no se vale decir ninguno)**

terra: bueno me he fijado en speedy, pero solo me gusta chico bestia

**ravenyaz: para todos: cual es su comida preferida**

robin: la pizza

star: el blornogr

cyborg:la carne

cb: el tofu

raven: los waffles

**ravenyaz: Cy: que hay de cierto en que te gusta Abeja?**

cyborg: todo-sonrojado

**ravenyaz: Abeja: Te gusta chispita?**

abeja:si-sonrojada

**ravenyaz: CB: nunca te has sentido incomodo por tener la piel verde?**

cb: no, me parece que soy especial ^.^

**ravenyaz: Cy: MM... tu tienes todo mecanico? y con todo ya sabes a que me refiero... O/O (no evadas)**

cyborg: e-eso es per-personal-sonrojado

**ravenyaz: Jinx: has besado a Chico Flash (si dijiste si, cuantas veces)**

jinx: no claro que no-sonrojada

**ravenyaz: Acualad: Raven o Star ( sin evacion)**

aqualad: star

**ravenyaz: Raven: cual es el villano mas sexy? (sin evadir y que tambien opinen sus sentimientos: amor, alegria y obvio lujuria)**

raven: villano?

yo: si

raven: red x

rae amor: red x

rae alegria: red x

rae lujuria: red x

red x: eso cuenta como cuatro aunque sean la misma

**ravenyaz: CB: eres una ternura... si Raven no te quiere avisame lol XD**

cb: yo no quiero que no me quiera

**ravenyaz: ravencb: espero que tu relacion con You valla viento en popa... mantenos al tanto ;)**

yo:lo haré

**yo:bueno adios pero antes una poca informacion sobre din el resto lo preguntais vesotros**

**-diana roth alias: din hermana de raven**

**-poderes: los mismos que raven y se hace invisible**

**-fisico: piel clara,pelo negro largo y ojos azule con forma de gato**

**yo: si quereis mas preguntad**

**todos: chao**

**yo: besitos**


	5. Chapter 5

**ola olita ya estamos de vuelta**

CAPITULO 5 por ravencb24

**NB: que divertido es esto jijiji.. You: como esta MI revencita (la abrasa y le da un beso)**

yo: muy bien gracias-le devuelbo el abrazo y el beso

**NB: veo que a mi hermano se le fue lo cobarde...sigamos con las preguntas...**

**-¿Gizmo conoces a Melva?¿ella te gusta? jiji**

gizmo: si la conozco y no, no me gusta melva

**-¿Slade porque tu mascara tiene solo un ojos?**

slade: para ocultar mi identidad

**-Star una lesbiana es una..(You le tapa la boca) You: eso no importa...mi turno..**

**-¿Chico bestia, adonde va tu ropa cuando te transformas?**

cb: pues como yo combio de aspecto mi ropa cambia al pelaje del animal al que me trnsformo

**-¿ Ravencb te gustaria ir conmigo a la boda de Cb y Rae en el fic de mi cuñadita Queen-werempire?**

yo: pues claro me encantaria ^.^

**queen-werempire:Hola ravencb aqui con una nuevas preguntas que tengo para y los heroes y villanos:**

yo: adelante

**queen-werempire:Para Din: dime ¿Qué piensas de Chico Bestia como pareja para tu hermana? y Rae no imterrumpas por fa.**

din: pues me parece un buen partido ademas todos saben que a mi hermana le gusta chi...-no pudo continuar porque rae le tapó la boca

raven: din si terminas esa fase le haces una visita a papá entendido

din asiente

**queen-werempire:Para Slade: ¿No te cansas de usar tanto esa mascara?**

slade: no ¿por?

**queen-werempire:Para Arella: ¿Quien es el heroe más guapo de la Liga de la Justicia?**

arella: pues batman

raven y robin: ¿¡QQQQUUUUEEEEEE?!

**queen-werempire:Para Chico Bestia: ¿Cómo reaccionarias si Raven estuviera embarazada del dragon Rorak? **

CB:¡¿QQQQUUUUEEEEE!?

yo: creo que me que de sorda

**queen-werempire:Para Red X: ¿Que poema de algun poeta famoso le dirias a Raven?**

red x:La linda parejita que transcurre

Por el viejo teclado de baldosas

Sabe y no sabe de su amor a término

O de las marcas que impondrán los días

La linda parejita en su burbuja

No quiere saber nada de cenizas

Ni de cuevas ajenas ni de fobias

Sólo pide quererse a encontronazos

Asume su pasión como una ergástula

Nada de libertad condicionada

Con sus dos soledades basta y sobra

Con sus dos cuerpos y sus cuatro manos

Tiene razón la linda parejita

No es fácil instalarse en la excepción

El plazo del amor es un instante

Y hay que hacerlo durar como un milagro.

raven: o/o

yo y din:wow

**queen-werempire:Para Mentor: ¿Alguna vez a hablado con Chico Bestia sobre "la platica"? **

**si tu respuesta fue "si" como reacciono Garfield... y si fue "no" ¿Por qué aun no se lo has dicho?**

mentor:no,esque no se como hacerlo-con verguenza jajajaa

yo: este es de los que rien por no llorar

**queen-werempire:Para Elastigirl: ¿Cuando Garfield era pequeño no les hizo la pregunta de "¿De donde venian los bebé?"**

**y si fue asi ¿Cómo reaccionaron tu y los otros?**

elastigirl: no no la hizo

**queen-werempire:Para Melva: ¿Qué relacion tienes con Raven? ¿Y cómo te trata a ti y a tus hermanitos?**

melva: es como mi mama y nos trata muy bien a todos ^.^

din: rae es tas llorando?

raven: no solo me entro algo en los ojos

din: si ya-sarcasmo

**adiosito y me despido de mi you (lo abrazo y le doy un beso) chao ^.^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**ola olita estamos de nuevo**

CAPITULO 6 por ravencb24

**NB: y enos aqui de nuevo You: hola mi ravencita( la besa)**

yo: ola lindo ^.^

**NB: si si recuerden que hay publico...tengo la pregunta mas inteligente que se ha hecho hasta ahora...**

**¿Esto es un fic de pteguntas o la historia de amor entre You y ravencb?**

todos menos yo: jajajajaja nadie lo sabe jajajaja

yo: ¬¬

**You: tu empesaste con Queen...pasando a las preguntas...**

**-¿Ojo cuantos tipos de vicion tienes?**

ojo: cinco

yo: cuales?

ojo:*Vista en diversos espectros electromagnéticos, incluyendo infrarrojos y de rayos x

*Proyección de rayos láser

*Creación y lanzamiento de burbujas en forma de ojos que pueden actuar ya sea como una burbuja protectora, esfera atrapamiento o misiles similar a las piedras de honda

*Hipnosis inducida ópticamente

*Al inflar el ojo y hacer estallar fuera de la cuenca visor en una larga cuerda, puedo flotar de una forma similar a un globo aerostático

yo: wow

**-¿CB cual es tu animal favorito?**

cb: secreto

cyborg: el cuervo

cb: cy!

**-¿Kid Wyird o como te llames . Que onda contigo?**

kw: ¬¬

**NB: mi turno...**

**-¿CB te puedes transformar en pokemon?**

cb: la verdad nunca lo he intentado

**-¿Cy como eres tan increible?**

cyborg: es cosa de nacimiento

**-¿Ravncb que le ves a mi hermano?**

yo: es muy lindo,agradable y majo ^.^

**sweet vampire angel:Ok Queen-chan me recomendó tu fic y la verdad a mi también me gusto mucho.**

yo: gracias y gracias a queen por recomendar mi fic ya me estabe preocupando de no gustara

**sweet vampire angel:Din: ¿Sabias que en el fic de Queen-chan Raven tiene una hermana gemela llamada Pigeon? Y que además Pigeon posee unas hermosas alas blancas como la nieve y a la vez unos poderes fascinantes.**

dn: bueno hace unos dias vi a ravencb leyendolo y le pregunte y me lo explico y me parece interesante pero ahora he estado todo el rato preguntandole a mi padre y a mi madre si rae y yo teniamos otra hermana

yo: es verdad, no ha parado en un dia entero¬¬

**sweet vampire angel:Rorak: ¿Quién es la titan más sexy de todos los titanes?**

rorak: mi dulce raven

raven: o/o

cb: grrrr

**sweet vampire angel:Robin: ¿Aun te sigue gustan Barbara alias Batichica?**

star: quien?-celosa

robin: no-no me gusta-nervioso

**sweet vampire angel:todo el quipo titan: ¿Quién de todos ustedes es el más celosillo del grupo?**

cyborg: chico bestia

star: chico bestia

robin: chico bestia

raven: chico bestia

yo: chico bestia

cb: porque?

yo: mira *cuando apareció adonis casi lo matas

*cuando pasó lo de malchior te colaste en el cuarto de rae solo para saber lo que pasaba ahí

*cada vez que red x se acerca a rae gruñes y ya han sido 7 veces que entre cyborg,star y yo te tubimos que agarrar para que no lo mates

*y por ultimo en todo el fic van ya 20 gruñidos por tu parte

cb: ¬¬

**sweet vampire angel:Adonis: ¿Por qué en el capitulo de "La Bestia Interna" irrumpiste la torre y te llevaste a Rae Ò_Ó?**

adonis: por que esa diosa sexy es demasiado buena para esos tipejos

raven: o/o

cb: grrrr

yo: 21 gruñidos

**sweet vampire angel:Chico Bestia: ¿Sabia que Slade casi DESNUDABA a Rae en el capitulo "Marcas de Nacimiento"?**

cb: ¡¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEE!?

yo:CASI CASI

**queen-werempire:ravencb ya me he enterado de que andas con You :3 bueno aqui te dejo las preguntas:**

yo: jajaja las noticias vuelan jaja, y yo sé que tu andas con NB

**queen-werempire:Para los titanes, villanos, Arella, Din y Batman: ¿Que personajes de Disney se consideran ser?**

robin: phineas flinn jeje

star: isabella garcia shapiro

cyborg:hercules

cb: la bestia

raven: malefica-rae amor: mentira es la bella- grrrr

din:la hada madrina

arella: la madrastra

batman: el novio de pocahontas

yo: merida

ppuquet king(o como se escriba): pinocho

slade: el capitan garfio

*pondria mas pero no los recuerdo jejeje

**Para Chico Bestia: ¿Sabias que Raven aun sigue conservando el pollito gigante que le reglaste en la feria?**

cb: es en serio rae?

-raven asiente

cb:genial-mientras la abraza

-la suelta

¡PUM!

raven: x/x

yo: ya hacia mucho que no se desmayaba

**Para Batman: ¿Es cierto que aun sigues enamorado de Angelita? Y no mientas porque un pajarito me lo dijo.**

batman: si

¡PUM!

arella:x/x

yo: de tal palo tal astilla

**Para Abeja: ¿Que te llamo la atencion de Cyborg?**

abeja: lo inteligenta que es,lindo, agradable,y tambien lo guapo

**Para Starfire: ¿Sabias que en un futuro no tan lejano vas a tener una niña con Robin? **

star: que bien...un momento...con...ro-robin

¡PUM! ¡PUM!

robin: x/x

star: x/x

yo: son tal para cual

**Para Raven: ¿Que fue lo que sentiste cuando Adonis te miro de forma picarona en el capitulo "La Bestia Interna?"**

raven: no me gusto no me agrada que me mire así

**Bueno eso es todo ravencb... ah! por cierto te veo en la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia en mi fic, porque ya falta poco.**

yo: allí estaré...tu con NB y yo con you ^.^

**bueno hasta aqui por hoy adios seguimos luego chao**

**besitos**


	7. Chapter 7

**ola olita volvemos, me gusta que a la gente le guste mi fic empezemos**

CAPITULO 7 por ravencb24

**ravenyaz: Arella: Cuantas hijas tienes?**

arella: tengo dos, raven y diana

din: mama porfavor llamame din

**ravenyaz: Raven como te llevas con Din?**

raven: bien

din: aunque me da muchos zapes

cyborg: por?

din: porque no la dejo empaz con el tema de que se declare de una vez a bestia

**ravenyaz: CB: confiesale a Raven que te gusta de una vez.**

cb: ya,ya necesito un poco mas de tiempo

**ravenyaz: Robin: Cual es tu extraterrestre favorito?**

robin: star

**ravenyaz: Star a todos nos gusta tu cabello era solo una pregunta hipotetica.**

star: ah...vale gracias

**ravenyaz:Raven como crees que serias fisicamente, si no tuvieras un lado demoniaco?**

raven: pues mi pelo seria negro no violeta, mis ojos azules y la piel clara pero no gris

cb: serias como din?

raven: si

**ravenyaz: Arella a tus hijas nunca les dio varicela?**

arella: si y fue horrible sobre todo con el caracter que tenian estube con moretones y marcas de uñas durante todo el mes siguiente a que se les pasara

**ravenyaz: Batman: Robin era un chico inquieto o tranquilo?**

batman: inquieto,se pasaba todo el dia dando saltos por la cueva y la calle

**ravenyaz: Trigon: Le cederias el trono a alguna de tus hijas, si es asi a cual?**

trigon: empiezo a pensar en din

din: porque yo?

trigon: tu no tienes tan mal caracter como tu hermana asi que no podras matarme si te digo no

din: ah..^.^

raven: ¬¬

**ravenyaz:Jinx: Te gusta Chico Flash... (se sincera)**

jinx: si-sonrojada

**ravenyaz: ravencb: como sera tu vestido para la boda de CB Y RAE? y YOU recuerda que debes llevar la corbata del color del vestido de ravencb**

yo:pues...el vestido de rae en un capitulo de mi fic ese yo lo voy a llevar entonces si quieres saber lee el cap 6 ...

**sweet vampire angel:Hola Ravencb primero que nada muchas felicidades por tu noviazgo con You. Ok aquí te dejo las preguntas que les hice a los personajes:**

yo: jeje gra-gracias jeje

**sweet vampire angel:Para Jambo Mumbo ¿No crees que ya eres demasiado viejo como para tener a una asistente joven como Rae? Digo deberías tener a alguien de tu misma edad XD**

mumbo: no ella es poderosa es la asistente perfecta

**sweet vampire angel:Para Malchior/Rorak (o como te llames) ¿De qué forma conquistarías a Raven? Y Chico Bestia no interrumpas por favor.**

malchior:de la misma forma que la primera vez

**sweet vampire angel:Para los villanos (Adonis, Red X, Malchior/Rorak y Kid Wykkyd) ¿Quién de todos ustedes es el mejor y también que se merece a Rae? ¿Y por qué?**

adonis: yo

red x: yo

malchior: yo

kid w.:yo

cb: grrrrr

cyborg: ahora se pelean por mi hermanita

**sweet vampire angel:Para Slade: Eres un psicópata-asalta cunas-pervertido _**

slade: gracias ¬¬-notese el sarcasmo

**sweet vampire angel:Para Mentor: ¿Acaso no te sientes culpable de haber rechazado a Chico Bestia de tu equipo?**

mentor: al principio sí pero veo que le va muy bien entonces ahora no

**sweet vampire angel:Por cierto esto es para todos los titanes, los villanos, la Liga de la Justicia y otros personajesde DC Comics (y también incluyendo a Din, Arella y Trigon) ¿Sabian que en el fic de Queen,Raven tiene una hermana gemela llamada Pigeon y además Rae y CB ya estarán contrayendo nupcias muy pronto? Queen si lees esto no te enojes conmigo por favor -**

todos menos cb y rae: si

cb y rae: -sonrojados y al unisono-ca-casados?

**sweet vampire angel:Eso es todo por hoy Ravencb, nos veremos muy pronto en la despedida de soltera de Raven y también en la boda de Raven y Chico Bestia en el fic de Queen**

yo: allí estaré ... FIESTA!

**queen-werempire:ravencb como siempre me impresiona mucho tus fics, en especial este y ¿A quién he de escoger?,bueno tengo algo sumamente importante que decirte; necesito una descripcion tuya para agregarte en el fic, enviamela por MP.**

yo: de acuerdo

**queen-werempire:Para Robin, Chico Bestia y Red X: ¿Alguna vez han tenido un sueño mojado con cierta chica gotica que yo conozco? Y no mientan porque yo tengo un poder que me indica si estan o no estan mintiendome.**

robin: no,...con raven no-lo ultimo susurrando

red x: pues aveces-desinteresado

cb:-sonrojado y susurrando: si

**queen-werempire:Bruno: ¿Qué cancion o poema le dedicarias a Arella?**

bruno:Ver las estrellas

es como verte a los ojos

y decirte al oido

que tu eres mi tesoro

din y rae: que lindo

**queen-werempire:Para Chico Bestia: Misma pregunta ¿Que cancion o poema le dedicarias a Raven? Y si no te molesta ¿Se la podrias dedicarsela ahora por fa?**

cb:-mirando a rae-En la selva habitan flores

en la iglesia la oración

en mi casa mi familia

y tu en mi corazon.

raven: wow...o/o-sonrojada

din: que tierno

**queen-werempire:Para ravencb: dentro de cinco dias sera la fiesta de soltera de Rae, asi que ponte algo super padre y traete una camara para tomar videos y fotos ;D**

yo tranqui ahí estare

**queen-werempire:Para los villanos (varones): ¿Quien es la titan más poderosa y sexy de todas las chicas titanes?**

todos:raven

raven:o/o

cb:grrrrr

**queen-werempire:Bueno espero que te hayan gustado las preguntas ravencb, y no te preocupes por la invitacion de la boda Chico Bestia y Raven ya las fueron a mandar hacer.**

yo: vale bien

**chao nos vemos besitos**


	8. Chapter 8

**ola olita volvi y estamos listos vamos**

CAPITULO 3 por ravencb24

**yarezzi phantom grayson:hola aqui van las preguntas: **

**yarezzi phantom grayson:Starfire: siempre tuve una duda, ¿cuando tus ojos se iluminan en verde si eres capaz de ver?**

star: veo normal pero con algun matiz en verde

**yarezzi phantom grayson:Robin: ¿por que te pones como loco cada vez que oyes el nombre de slade?**

robin: no estoby loco

todos: oh si que lo estas

robin:con amigos como vosotros quien necesita enemigos?¬¬

yo: gracias ^.^

**yarezzi phantom grayson:CB y RV:¿ya son novios o todavia no se animan?**

cb: dejad ya ese tema-sonrojado

rae: lo-lo mismo digo-sonrojada

**yarezzi phantom grayson:Cyborg:¿cy como aprendistes a manejar tanta tecnologia, podrias enseñarme?**

cyborg: claro que te enseñaria^.^ y lo de como aprendi...cosa de nacimiento

**NB: ahora las preguntas...**

**-CB te hare lo mismo que a mi otro yo (You)**

**RAVEN CB TE AMA!**

cb: te quieres callar!

rae: dejad de gritar!-esta leyendo

cb:has oido algo?

rae: -sin dejar de leer-todo lo que tiene que ver con tigo lo ignoro...

cb: uf..

rae:...excepto eso-sin dejar de leer

cb: oh oh

**-¿Cy te das cuenta que siempre estas desnudo?**

cyborg: tecnicamente lo que llevo es un traje metalico

**-mas y menos enseñenos como hacer lo de tocarnos y ser super rapidos!**

mas: pa´ eso necisitan nuestros poderes

menos: y son nuestros

**You: tu siempre molestando a los personajes...como sea...**

**-para aquel que sepa la respuesta¿Porque cada lider de los titanes tiene una obcecion con un villano?Ej: Robin y Slade o Cy y Sangre**

rae:mmm...interesante...debe de ser por que los enemigos solo han de fijarse en lo s mas poderosos que por lo general son los lideres

jinx: basandonos en eso..¿y tu enemigo y el de cb?

rae: a ver con migo estan...mi padre y mumbo jumbo

kf: y bestia?

rae:esta adonis no?

cb: esacto

**-Para las heroinas...¡PONGANSE MAS ROPA!¿QUIEN SALVA AL MUNDO EN TRAJES TAN REVELADORES!**

rae: que te zurzan

yo:rae no le hables asi es un amigo y espectador

rae: uf..como sea

**bueno nos vemos hasta otra chao besitos**


End file.
